


Полет

by cicada



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсену нужно расслабиться. Миша помогает, как умеет.</p>
<p>Таймлайн 2010 год; не AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Взлет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171137) by [silvrhuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvrhuntress/pseuds/silvrhuntress). 



> Спасибо ythdyfz за терпение и бетинг. Спасибо Barbara Wild за оформление.  
> 

Звонок в дверь раздался именно в тот момент, когда Дженсен, не выпуская из поля зрения перепачканных тявкающих собак, выверил прицел для идеального выстрела в голову. Он чертыхнулся, останавливая игру, с выкриком: "Да иду, иду!" поднялся на ноги, переступил через журнальный столик и поспешил к двери, подбежав как раз вовремя, чтобы за скулежом и лаем расслышать звуки отъезжающего автомобиля.  
  
– Бля, – буркнул Дженсен. Проталкиваясь через мохнатое столпотворение и раздумывая про себя, кто бы это мог быть, он дернул за ручку и еще успел застать только сворачивающий за угол курьерский фургон, поэтому машинально посмотрел вниз. На пороге лежала посылка размером примерно 12 х 12 х 6 дюймов без логотипа Amazon, который Дженсен вполне мог бы ожидать увидеть на своем заказе, если бы делал какие-то заказы. С опаской подумав про обезумевших поклонниц, он наклонился и, не касаясь коробки, присмотрелся к этикетке. Отправителем в графе "от" был указан TTM с адресом в Сиэтле. Весьма зловеще. А вот в графе "кому"…  
  
– М.К. для передачи Дженсену Эклзу, – прочитал Дженсен пытавшимся протиснуться мимо него собакам. – Вот же засранец.  
  
Он вернулся в дом с угрюмым ворчанием, оставив посылку на крыльце в знак осуждения Мишиной выходки. Найдя мобильный, он нажал единицу на быстром наборе (этот гад перепрограммировал себя на #1, сместив родителей на #2 и Джареда на #3) и прислушался. Гудки прекратились быстро, но прошло еще добрых восемь секунд, прежде чем голос Миши, по-кастиэлевски низкий и хриплый, произнес:  
  
– Дженсен.  
  
– Ты спал? – возмутился Дженсен, через плечо взглянув на часы. – Сейчас без четверти одиннадцать.  
  
– Поздно лег, – его львиный зевок прозвучал почти неприлично. – Зачем звонишь? Вечеринка только вечером.  
  
Что-то внизу живота слегка напряглось и стянулось – совершенно некстати, если вспомнить, что Дженсен, вообще-то, говорил с коллегой. Однако сейчас он отчетливо мог представить Мишу растянувшимся по кровати, его лениво полуприкрытые глаза, растрепанные по выбеленной подушке темные волосы и спутанные вокруг бедер простыни.  
  
Он встряхнул головой (серьезно, коллега же) и сказал:  
  
– Нда. Так какого хрена у меня на пороге делает твоя посылка?  
  
– Она для вечеринки, – ответил Миша сквозь новый зевок. – Просто принеси, ладно?  
  
Дженсен вернулся к двери, осторожно распихав загородивших дорогу собак, и поднял коробку. Та была на удивление – даже подозрительно – легкой и со всех сторон облепленной этикетками "Ночной Экспресс" и "Субботняя доставка".  
  
– Что внутри?  
  
– Для вечеринки, – повторил Миша. – Мне пора. Ты вырвал меня из хорошего сна.  
  
– Боже, – пробормотал Дженсен, отчего-то смутившийся мыслей о неизвестном ему содержании Мишиных снов. – Не уверен, что хочу знать подробности.  
  
От недоброго грудного смеха Миши по спине пробежал холодок.  
  
– Позже узнаешь, – сказал он и отключился.  
  
Захлопнув крышку слайдера, Дженсен со вздохом вперился взглядом в коробку:  
  
– Сволочь, – сказал он собакам и кинул ее на столик в прихожей. Только Миша мог додуматься в ночь пятницы устроить вечеринку в честь своего заселения во временно снятый дом. Да кто вообще отмечает переезды в арендованные дома? Причем Миша занял его только на оставшийся месяц съемок, что добавляло абсурдности всей затее.  
  
– Давайте, парни, – Дженсен присвистнул, загоняя собак обратно в гостиную. – Еще пара уровней, а потом позвоним вашему папаше. Я дам вам полаять на него в трубку. Жен это понравится. – Он фыркнул с усмешкой и плюхнулся обратно в кресло.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Дженсен прибыл вовремя – припарковался возле временного Мишиного дома ровно в восемь. Оделся в соответствии с поводом празднования переезда в арендованное на месяц жилье: футболка и простые потертые джинсы. Вот если бы Миша все-таки купил дом или заключил более продолжительный контракт с арендатором, возможно, это и стало бы основанием для чего-то понаряднее. То же самое относилось к подарку на новоселье, печального вида растению с маленькими синими цветками, которое Дженсен спонтанно выбрал во время похода за продуктами.  
  
Было непривычно отправляться на вечеринку без лучшего друга, но Джаред заслужил немного времени наедине со своей очень-преочень терпимой новой женой. Даже жаль, что Руби убили, как раз когда Джаред и Женевьев решили сойтись (хотя Дженсен никогда не упускал возможности подразнить Джареда об упущенных возможностях).  
  
Впрочем, эта вечеринка планировалась довольно скромной – по крайней мере, именно на такие выводы наталкивало отсутствие других припаркованных во дворе машин. Дженсен взял горшок с растением и коробку, заблокировал двигатель пультом от сигнализации и по дорожке направился ко входу.  
  
Место не было плохим: оно было маленьким, но половину свободного времени Миша все равно проводил в доме, который Джаред и Дженсен делили во время съемок последние пять лет. На самом деле, было даже странно приходить в гости к Мише. Несколько раз Дженсен подбрасывал его докуда-нибудь: сначала к гостинице, где он остановился, позже – до апартаментов, более подходящих для длительного проживания, но дальше порога он никогда не проходил. Внезапно это пробудило в нем любопытство к тому, какое место Миша мог бы назвать своим домом.  
  
В ответ на свой стук Дженсен услышал приглушенное "Заходи". Дверь была не заперта, поэтому через порог он переступил слегка настороженно, но изнутри дом выглядел… нормально. Пол гостиной застилал ковер нейтрального коричневого цвета, на нем стояли черный двуспальный диван и кресло, не стене рядом с пустым шкафом под DVD висел телевизор с плоским экраном, над диваном красовался непримечательный пейзаж.  
  
– Дженсен? – голос Миши послышался откуда-то сверху.  
  
– Да. Тебе не кажется, что здесь как-то тихо для вечеринки? – недоверчиво отозвался Дженсен, проходя к кухонному столу, и поставил растение вместе с коробкой на барную стойку. Он ожидал увидеть пиво и закуски, но кухня выглядела нетронутой. Желудок протестующе заурчал.  
  
– Принес коробку?  
  
Со вздохом – Миша всегда игнорировал вопросы, на которые не хотел ответить – Дженсен крикнул:  
  
– Да. Принес я твою чертову коробку.  
  
– Не мог бы ты подняться с ней сюда? Только разуйся, пожалуйста.  
  
Господи, вечер только начался, а Мишина исключительная ненормальность уже вывернула его наизнанку. Дженсен знал, что спорить бесполезно: имея дело с этим человеком, зачастую проще было просто позволить всему идти своим чередом. Он скинул и засунул под одну из табуреток старые ботинки и вдруг почувствовал себя практически голым. Смирившись с тем, что вечер предстоял странный, он взял коробку (еще раз ее потряс, хотя это не помогло понять, что внутри) и пошел на звук Мишиного голоса.  
  
– Вы с Джаредом вместе это подстроили? – спросил он строго, поднимаясь по лестнице. В ответ раздался глубокий гортанный смех.  
  
– Джаред волновался, что ты проведешь все свободное время за видеоиграми и разбалуешь его собак, – признал Миша.  
  
– Я убью его, – пробормотал Дженсен, позволяя голосу Миши провести его до открытого дверного проема в конце короткого коридора. Он прислонился к косяку, осмотрелся и увидел Мишу на алюминиевой стремянке под потолком с гаечным ключом-трещоткой в одной руке, закреплявшим наверху болт. – Чем это ты занимаешься?  
  
– Догоняю график. Проспал до двух часов, – пожаловался Миша, делая резкий закручивающий поворот напоследок. Затем он, покачиваясь, спустился вниз по ступенькам, бросил ключ в лежавшую на полу брезентовую сумку для инструментов и, повернувшись к Дженсену, с улыбкой сообщил: – Уже закончил.  
  
– Не хочешь объяснить, что происходит?  
  
– Я предлагаю тебе способ скоротать субботний вечер, Дженсен, – уклончиво заметил Миша. Он впился в коробку своими блестящими синими глазами и потянул к ней руки.  
  
– Не-а, – Дженсен спрятал ее за спину. – Сначала я узнаю, что ты задумал.  
  
– Ты не доверяешь мне, – с упреком сказал Миша.  
  
– Еще чего! А к вашим с Джаредом тайным сговорам у меня еще меньше доверия.  
  
– Дженсен. – Просто удивительно, какими огромными могли становиться эти глаза. Миша явно тренировался изображать взгляд "побитой лани", которым в совершенстве владел Джаред. – Клянусь, я желаю тебе только самого лучшего.  
  
– Ну-ну.  
  
– Это поможет тебе расслабиться, – продолжил он, вторгаясь в личное пространство Дженсена, будто в него вселился какой-нибудь Кастиэль. – И Джаред в курсе. Хочешь ему позвонить? Он расстроится, если ты откажешься.  
  
– Откажусь от чего?  
  
– Не хочу портить сюрприз.  
  
Дженсен сердито посмотрел на Мишу, но тут же отвел взгляд. Черт бы побрал ублюдка вместе с его харизмой, и его искренне обеспокоенным лицом, и этими проклятыми глазами…  
  
Ну ладно, Дженсен действительно чувствовал себя немного одиноко после отъезда Джареда. Он не собирался брюзжать из-за того, что друг проводит время со своей женой, но все-таки: прошло две недели и столько же осталось. На все неодиночные сцены к Дженсену приставляли то Мишу, то Джима, то кого-нибудь из приглашенных актеров (и каждый из них, по общему признанию, был выдающимся, но все-таки…)  
  
– Хорошо, – он сдался и передал Мише коробку. – Что это? Я не видел внизу приставки.  
  
Миша хмыкнул.  
  
– Джаред говорил, что ты и так играешь достаточно. Пойди присядь, – он указал на кровать. Негодующий взгляд, брошенный на него Дженсеном, остался проигнорирован. Отойдя к инструментам вместе с коробкой, Миша плюхнулся на пол, по-турецки скрестил ноги и вытащил из сумки канцелярский нож.  
  
Не то чтобы Дженсен не думал о кровати Миши – как раз наоборот, даже вопреки предостерегающей мантре, которую продолжал проигрывать на задворках сознания. Он присел осторожно, словно ожидал, что из-под покрывала что-нибудь выскочит на него и укусит. Матрас, к его удивлению, не просел под весом. Кровать явно не относилась к имуществу, арендованному вместе с домом. Она была двуспальной, но выглядела больше, сверху ее застилало огромное покрывало бледно-серого цвета, который отчасти дисгармонировал с более нейтральными коричневым и бежевым оттенками ковра и штор. Одеяло из тонкого хлопка на ощупь казалось набитым легким пухом, а не поливолокном, и уж это Дженсен способен был оценить. С другой стороны, удивляться тут нечему: Миша был знатным гедонистом в худшем из смыслов.  
  
Как только до Дженсена дошло, что Миша уже некоторое время занимает его воображение, причем в том виде, какой наверняка был у того с утра – заспанный, невинно беззащитный, растянувшийся на вот этой самой кровати, – он повернулся к предмету своих фантазий, в который раз напоминая себе: коллега.  
  
– Так в чем сюрприз?  
  
В ответ Миша поднял что-то синее – Дженсен едва успел отметить, а уже в следующую секунду оно полетело к нему в руки.  
  
– Это, Дженсен, восьмимиллиметровая, выкрашенная под заказ, специально увлажненная пеньковая веревка ручной работы.  
  
В то время как сами по себе все слова были совершенно понятны, контекста для них у Дженсена, конечно же, не было. Он повертел в руках аккуратную катушку: несколько сложенных в ряд и сплющенных петель, обмотанных тугими витками, практически образовывали стержень с выпирающими по обоим краям "ушками". Один конец веревки торчал из плотной обмотки, пришитый черной ниткой, чтобы не дать связке развалиться.  
  
– Зачем? – спросил, наконец, Дженсен, опять вскинув голову.  
  
– Затем, что сейчас весна, – любезно ответил Миша и достал еще примерно с десяток мотков – все синие и разного диаметра. Он подтянул их к себе, придерживая левой рукой, а правой вытащил из коробки пару странно изогнутых ножниц. – Отлично, – заключил он, поднявшись на ноги.  
  
– Что отлично, Миша? – подозрительно уточнил Дженсен. Миша вздохнул, но насмешливый блеск из его глаз никуда не делся.  
  
– Может, расслабишься? – Он бросил катушки в ногах кровати и положил ножницы рядом. – Ты сегодня говорил с Джаредом?  
  
– Да, утром. Они как раз шли ужинать.  
  
– Развлекаются? – Миша забрал катушку, которую бросал Дженсену, и положил к остальным, сортируя их на кучки, видимо, по длине.  
  
– Да.  
  
Не в силах оторвать взгляд от его уверенных и точных движений, Дженсен оказался совершенно завороженным тем, как Миша управлялся с веревками. Черт, он бы мог сделать карьеру на позировании для фотосъемки рук, что, с другой стороны, было бы несправедливо по отношению к его шикарным глазам.  
  
Миша вроде бы не обиделся на вдруг ослабевшие навыки Дженсена в поддержании беседы. Он закончил с сортировкой, выбрал две веревки средней длины и понес их обратно. Что бы он ни собирался там повесить, это нарушало симметрию комнаты: огромная кровать стояла почти впритык к стене, оставляя слишком много пустого пространства рядом с противоположной.  
  
Когда Миша поднялся по лестнице, Дженсен обратил внимание, что на нем тоже не было обуви, и что его джинсы, потертые на отворотах, отлично на нем сидели. На площадке с виду не скажешь, потому что Мишу всегда одевали в плащ и тот ужасный костюм, но вообще-то он был в удивительно хорошей форме, с гибким и сильным телом атлетической комплекции.  
  
"Коллега!" – одернул себя Дженсен, чтобы прекратить пялиться, пока Миша разматывал моток. И тут до него дошло: болты в потолке, веревки в количестве, которого хватило бы связать целый женский клуб…  
  
– Э-э… мы ждем кого-то еще? – спросил Дженсена, молясь про себя, чтобы план его друзей заключался не в попытке свести его с какой-нибудь цыпочкой ради ночи анонимного секса.  
  
– Нет. Но вечеринка была единственным предлогом, под которым я мог гарантированно заставить тебя появиться. Солгать было идеей Джареда, – добавил он, не раздумывая, выставив Падалеки козлом отпущения.  
  
– Ясно.  
  
Дженсен снова перевел взгляд на Мишу, наблюдая, как он пропускал через пальцы уже размотанную веревку без единого узелка, словно у него был большой опыт в такого рода вещах.  
  
– Что ты делаешь?  
  
– Мы ведь договорились не портить сюрприз, – с укором ответил Миша, и Дженсен сдался. Он медленно поднял одну из катушек, пробуя на ощупь.  
  
– А я тебе цветок принес.  
  
По тому, как напряглись у Миши плечи и застыли занятые руки, он понял, что смог его удивить.  
  
– Спасибо, – Миша мельком оглянулся через плечо со странной улыбкой, а затем вернулся к работе. Он перегнул веревку точно по центру и повторил это еще раз, сложив ее вчетверо. Один четверной край он продел через ушко болта, после чего протянул длинный конец через образовавшуюся петлю и, затянув полуштык, оставил веревку свисать до пола, едва касаясь кончиками ковра. – Прекрасно, – пробормотал он довольно. Дженсен подавил внезапную дрожь и отвернулся. Миша в это время стал спускаться и, оказавшись внизу, передвинул лестницу где-то на четыре фута в сторону, к другому болту. – Что за цветок?  
  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
  
– Синий. Мне-то откуда знать?  
  
Сбоку раздался ясный греющий смех.  
  
– Синий цветок. Спасибо, – повторил Миша с улыбкой в голосе и снова затих.  
  
Дженсен только отмахнулся. Происходящее было слишком странным, чтобы от его социальных навыков, обычно помогавших завязать необременительный разговор, здесь вышел толк. Целая армия "миньонов", как они себя называли, сочла бы за абсолютное счастье приехать в Ванкувер в субботнюю ночью на бондажную вечеринку со своим "оверлордом". Если не в этом состояла задумка, то… единственное, что еще Дженсен мог предположить – причудливый арт-проект.  
  
Иногда не стоило даже пытаться разгадать Мишу.  
  
Как только второй крючок был украшен прядями веревок, Миша собрал лестницу, поднял мешок с инструментами и отнес это все в дальнюю часть комнаты. Сложив вещи у стены, он оглянулся, с легкой улыбкой наклонил голову на манер Кастиэля и сказал, протягивая руку к выключателям у двери:  
  
– Хороший цвет.  
  
Один щелчок приглушил свет. Усиливая эффект, Миша толчком ноги закрыл дверь.  
  
От внезапной интимности полутемной спальни у Дженсена перехватило дыхание.  
  
– М-м. Ага, – сказал он, когда крошечная функционирующая часть его мозга сообразила, что ему, наверное, нужно было ответить.  
  
Миша засмеялся. Подойдя к кровати, он остановился так, чтобы задеть ногой правое колено Дженсена.  
  
– Расслабься. Ты слишком напрягаешься – неудивительно, что Джаред беспокоился. Кстати, как там без него поживают собаки?  
  
Выбитый из колеи переключением на другую тему, Дженсен ответил:  
  
– Нормально. Кэти заедет примерно в десять погулять с ними. Я попросил ее вернуться еще раз утром. Думал, вечеринка будет допоздна.  
  
– Хорошо, – сказал Миша без тени вины и принялся разматывать одну из самых длинных катушек. В полумраке синий цвет веревки на фоне кожи был совсем темным, каким-то образом подчеркивая благородную бледность его рук.  
  
Дженсен понял, что снова пялился, только когда пальцы Миши резко замерли.  
  
– Миш…  
  
– Держи. А то все веселье достанется одному мне, – сказал Миша, вручая ему другой моток. – Смелее, она уже обработана.  
  
– Обработана? – переспросил Дженсен и машинально принял веревку. Он не хотел выглядеть полным идиотом, поэтому осмотрел ее, пытаясь выяснить, как распутать связку, не превратив ее в достойный лап скучающей кошки клубок.  
  
– Пенька – крепкий от природы материал, но в натуральном виде его волокна не эластичные и покрыты острыми ворсинками. Веревка должна подвергнуться кипячению и растягиванию, чтобы стать мягче, не слишком утратив в процессе свою прочность. Затем ее опаливают над открытым огнем. Затем промасливают для сохранения влажности, причем масло нужно втирать вручную. На то, чтобы сделать все как следует, уходит примерно неделя.  
  
– Неделя?  
  
Сообразив, что удовольствие, скорее всего, было не из дешевых, Дженсен вернул мягкий моток на кровать. Миша со смехом вложил его обратно Дженсену в руки.  
  
– Все в порядке. Она не кусается, честно. Давай… побалуй себя.  
  
– И это говоришь ты? Я в шоке, – сухо сказал Дженсен, но уступил, потянув наконец на пробу за торчащий хвостик. К его удивлению, внутренние петли стали с легкостью раскручиваться, свободно падая шестидюймовыми отрезками, пока от мотка не остались только тугие, упругие завитки в середине. Вся конструкция распалась и собралась змейкой у него в ногах. – Это… мило, – слегка неуверенно заключил Дженсен. Для куска веревки длиной около девяти или десяти футов это было мило. Если учесть, что до сих пор знания Дженсена о веревках ограничивались способами связывания переполненных закрытых коробок при переезде и подвешивания всякой всячины в гараже.  
  
Миша остановился после того, как развернул три мотка, тщательно разложив их по замысловатой повторяющейся схеме, почти как ступеньки лестницы.  
  
– Ладно, – он негромко рассмеялся. В застывших на Дженсене синих глазах появилось что-то темное и глубоко порочное. – Похоже, придется тебя убедить. Поднимайся.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Встань, – Миша потянул его на себя, забирая из рук тонкую короткую веревку. – Джаред был прав. Ты вообще не расслабляешься, – отметил он и легонько подтолкнул Дженсена к двум свисавшим с потолка тросам.  
  
Дженсен сделал один шаг, но вдруг заупрямился, про себя проклиная убедительный Мишин голос.  
  
– Так, стоять. Не знаю, что ты задумал…  
  
– Думаю, знаешь, – спокойно сказал Миша. Он положил свободную руку Дженсену за шею, и напряжение стрельнуло вниз по его позвоночнику. От смеха Миши на лбу всколыхнулась челка. – Дженсен. Мы одни. Здесь безопасно. Ты доверяешь мне?  
  
Казалось, что земля ушла из-под ног.  
  
– Мне стоит? – спросил Дженсен пересохшим горлом.  
  
– Давай помогу, – предложил Миша.  
  
Он мог бы сказать что угодно, но этих слов Дженсен ожидал меньше всего. Черная дыра из нервозности с центром в области живота выросла и поглотила заевшую в голове мантру "коллега". Дженсен облизнул губы. Слетевшее с них слабое "Миш" больше походило на заявление о капитуляции, чем на протест. По крайней мере, именно так это расслышал Миша.  
  
– Хорошо, – сказал он мягко и еще раз подтолкнул.  
  
Дженсен без того испытывал серьезные затруднения с дыханием, не говоря уже о мыслительных процессах, так что ему оставалось только смириться. Он шел, глядя в потолок и каким-то чудом ни разу не споткнувшись о собственные ноги, пока Миша не остановил его между двумя веревками: лицом к одной, спиной к другой. В голову закрались смутные подозрения, что было в происходящем что-то неладное, а потом Дженсен почувствовал, как мир снова накренился – теперь в другую сторону.  
  
– Бля. Миша, что за…  
  
– Ничего не говори, – Миша поймал его за подбородок и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. – Просто расслабься, ладно? Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.  
  
Дженсен взглянул на него со смесью подозрительности и неуверенной заинтересованности. Если это было соблазнением, то самым странным из всех на его памяти – и в то же время настолько в стиле Миши, что даже странно, чему он удивлялся.  
  
С таинственной улыбкой Миша еще раз очертил пальцем контур его рта и, развернувшись, пошел обратно к кровати, чтобы взять одну из веревок.  
  
– Просто стой там, – сказал он тихо. – Расслабь плечи, руки свесь по бокам. Пусть бедра и позвоночник примут на себя твой вес. Расставь немного ноги… Да, вот так, – он одобрительно кивнул, потому что Дженсен по какой-то необъяснимой причине его слушался.  
  
Хуже всего было то, что, даже несмотря на слегка угрожающий вид веревок в сочетании с Мишиным коварством и всей неоднозначностью вызываемых им ощущений, это действительно расслабляло. Температура в комнате держалась как раз на том уровне плюсов, чтобы в ней было комфортно находиться. Через трещинки в раме окна просачивался легкий ветерок. Слабое освещение после целого дня за видеоиграми действовало успокаивающе – и верно же, Джаред знал его как облупленного, раз предположил, что свой субботний вечер Дженсен собирался провести, разнося пиксели и доводя до белого каления школьников, мнивших себя первоклассными стрелками.  
  
Он вздохнул, размял плечи и… снова закаменел. Мишины руки появились у него из-за спины, держа тугую, сложенную вдвое веревку.  
  
– Тише, – прошептал Миша на ухо своим убедительным низким голосом. – Просто расслабься.  
  
Дженсен вздрогнул, глядя, как натянулась веревка, обхватившая верхнюю часть его груди и рук. Миша накинул петлю прямо на футболку и что-то сделал у него за спиной, от чего двойное кольцо крепче стянуло плечи. Не настолько, чтобы полностью сковать движения, но вполне достаточно, чтобы непривычно их ограничить. Когда Миша обхватил сильными пальцами левое запястье Дженсена и отвел назад, свободные кончики веревки пощекотали тыльную сторону его ладони.  
  
– Миш…  
  
– Дженсен.  
  
Голос над ухом прозвучал тихо, но веско. Требовательно. Дженсен закрыл глаза и не стал спорить, хотя и сказал себе, что сходит с ума, раз до сих пор не положил конец этому… чем бы оно ни было. Происходящее совершено не имело смысла. Во всяком случае, смысла, который Дженсен мог переварить, потому что Миша связывал его, а такие вещи, насколько он знал, должны происходить только после предварительного обсуждения, в котором обе стороны подтверждали свою заинтересованность. Или, как минимум, после избавления от одежды хотя бы одного из участников.  
  
Очевидно, Миша следовал другому своду правил. Правую руку Дженсена он тоже завел тому за спину, но вместо того, чтобы просто связать их там, скрестив на уровне копчика (в чем, по крайней мере, была бы какая-то логика, как подсказало Дженсену его воображение), Миша стал тянуть его запястья вверх до тех пор, пока предплечья обеих рук не встали параллельно. Веревка на груди чуть-чуть сместилась.  
  
– Можешь их так подержать? – спросил Миша. – Всего на минуту. – И ни сейчас, ни после Дженсен не смог бы дать объяснение, почему, вместо того, чтобы возразить или попытаться выяснить, что происходит, он просто кивнул. – Хорошо, – одобрительно сказал Миша и протянул руку слева от Дженсена, словно собирался его приобнять. Расстояние между их телами сократилось, спину Дженсена накрыло теплом, и другая Мишина рука обогнула его с правой стороны, чтобы захватить два отрезка веревки. Продев между отрезками один палец, Миша ровно уложил их вплотную к двум другим.  
  
– Ты объяснишься?  
  
– Нет. Теперь помолчи, – сказал Миша ласково и опять засуетился у Дженсена за спиной. Его руки еще раз зашли с боков, на этот раз прокладывая справа налево пятую и шестую петли, образуя вокруг груди и рук Дженсена широкую полосу. Каждый вдох натягивал веревки и заставлял Дженсена вздрагивать.  
  
– Стой ровно, – напомнил Миша, пробежавшись пальцами по внутренней стороне его предплечья. Дженсен резко дернулся от неожиданного прикосновения, заигравшего на коже. Когда те же пальцы пропустили веревку между его спиной и запястьями, потом еще раз наверх, стянув запястья вплотную друг к другу, он рефлекторно попытался высвободиться, но Миша прижался к его спине и тихо зашептал:  
  
– Спокойно, Дженсен. Расслабься. Это для тебя, помнишь?  
  
На этот раз Дженсен не мог даже кивнуть. Он больше не пытался вырваться, не переставая, однако, этому удивляться. Не сказать, чтобы он ощущал угрозу – вообще-то, даже наоборот. Каждый виток веревки оставлял чувство безопасности, словно забирая у Дженсена свободу движения, Миша блокировал внешний мир с его стрессом, давлением и множеством вещей, требовавших к себе внимания, пусть даже для тех, кого Дженсен любил, семьи, друзей. Все, чего ждал от него Миша – быть здесь. Ничего больше.  
  
К тому времени, как последняя петля туго зафиксировала запястья вместе, при этом удерживая их в почти идеально горизонтальном положении, прикрепленными каким-то образом к ряду из опоясывающих грудь веревок, Дженсена немного трясло.  
  
Но этого было мало, и Миша начал оборачивать вокруг его груди второй ряд. На этот раз петли захватывали руки чуть выше локтей и были крепче первых – а возможно, Дженсену только казалось так, поскольку на дыхании это никак не сказывалось. Он чувствовал, как согнулись нервно его пальцы, и постарался сознательно их расслабить.  
  
– Молодец, – похвалил Миша, легонько погладив их своими.  
  
Как и в прошлый раз, веревки соединились под запястьями, а затем ушли вниз, чтобы обернуться вокруг талии еще шестью петлями – справа налево, слева направо, справа налево – и Дженсен перестал думать обо всем, кроме стягивающего ощущения, которое окутывало его тело, горячих пальцев, направлявших веревку, и теплого дыхания на своей футболке и голой коже.  
  
Но когда руки Миши обогнули его левую ногу, он все же вздрогнул от неожиданности, а секундой позже осознал, что у него до неприличия крепкий стояк.  
  
– Тшш, расслабься, – голос прозвучал откуда-то снизу, и веревка обошла кольцом вокруг верхней части бедра.  
  
– Бля, – выдохнул Дженсен, словно в дурмане, облизывая пересохшие губы. – Миша… – Он прикусил язык. Сердце забилось сильнее, кожа стала чувствительнее. Там, где ткань рукавов не закрывала руки, Дженсен, казалось, мог прочувствовать каждый изгиб веревок, и вдруг подумал, как бы это ощущались без футболки.  
  
Невероятно, до чего только Миша довел его.  
  
Другая веревка сделала несколько оборотов, на этот раз – вокруг талии, и, спустившись, взяла в петлю правое бедро. Напряжение в паху стало почти болезненным. Одно дело – представлять себя без футболки, но без штанов… У Дженсена не получилось придушить слабый звук, вырвавшийся из горла, и хотя Миша ничего не сказал, его руки на мгновение замерли, прежде чем снова вернуться к работе.  
  
Через какое-то время дрожь охватила всё тело Дженсена, и каждая его мышца слегка подрагивала. Когда Миша поднялся, чтобы обойти вокруг, в его взгляде не было ни намека на застенчивость или робость. Глаза потемнели, зрачки расширились и заслонили собой почти все, оставив от радужки только кольцо сверкающей синевы.  
  
– Видел бы ты, как хорошо сейчас выглядишь, – сказал он огрубевшим голосом.  
  
Дженсен закрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть и слушать, пойманный целиком в ловушку Мишиных веревок, харизмы и воли. Он слышал, как Миша снова переместился, и почувствовал легкое прикосновение к левому плечу. Теплые ладони прошлись вверх-вниз по его спине, проверяя узлы.  
  
– Наклонись вперед, Дженсен. Не волнуйся, ты не упадешь.  
  
– Миша…  
  
– Все будет в порядке. Я тебя удержу, – пообещал Миша. Его убедительный томный шепот ласково пощекотал краешек уха.  
  
Собравшись с духом, Дженсен наклонился вперед и сразу ощутил, как тело вжалось в веревки. Миша легонько и уверенно подтолкнул его в плечо, и Дженсен послушно продолжил опускаться, увеличивая натяжение вдоль позвоночника. По скольжению петель по футболке Дженсен понял, что Миша вплел в них тросы, свисавшие с потолка. Они принимали его вес до тех пор, пока Дженсен практически не лег горизонтально. Он позволил себе расслабиться, хотя выдох получился резким и неровным.  
  
– Отлично, Дженсен. Ты просто молодец.  
  
Миша бегло прошелся руками чуть ниже его талии, а затем куда-то отошел. Дженсен встревоженно выгнулся, насколько позволяло ему положение, но когда оглянулся, Миша уже возвращался, неся с собой два новых синих отрезка.  
  
– Почти готово, – заверил он, опустившись на колено справа от Дженсена, затем дотянулся до края штанины и задрал вверх отворот. Мышцы на икрах дернулись. Двигать или поднимать ногу Миша не стал, хотя так было бы проще, – вместо этого он сам обернул веревку вокруг лодыжки. – Хорошо. Теперь другую, – не вставая с колен, он обошел Дженсена сзади к левой стороне. – Ты еще со мной?  
  
– Да, – хрипнул Дженсен сухим голосом. И после глубокого вдоха, облизнув губы, добавил: – Я… в порядке.  
  
Это прозвучало до ужаса жалко, но знакомых ему слов больше не хватало, чтобы описать, что именно он испытывал.  
  
– Перенеси вес, Дженсен. Дай мне поднять твою ногу. Нет, не напрягайся, – Миша обхватил пальцами левую лодыжку Дженсена чуть выше сделанной на ней обмотки и легонько погладил. – Ты надежно подстрахован. Эта веревка может выдержать вес в пять раз больше твоего, и болты никуда не денутся, поверь.  
  
И он поверил. Пусть это было чистым безумием, но он действительно поверил, закрыл глаза, распределяя свой вес между правой ногой и веревкой, за которую был подвешен к потолку, и позволил Мише оторвать от пола другую его ступню. В то же время он почувствовал, как Миша подцепил пальцами петли на левом бедре. Когда до него дошло, что происходит, Миша уже согнул его ногу и привязывал лодыжку вплотную к задней части бедра. Дженсен вздрогнул, инстинктивно попробовал вырваться, но Миша поймал его за бока.  
  
– Тшш. Все хорошо, – он погладил Дженсена по руке. Прикосновение было скорее успокаивающим, чем интимным. – Ты в порядке. Ты не упадешь, обещаю.  
  
Дженсен закрыл глаза, протестуя нутром против собственного сознания, призывавшего остановиться, продолжить, прогнать сомнения к черту и позволить себе принять все, что Миша предложит. Казалось, его разрывало без боли, защитные стены падали одна за другой еще до того, как Дженсен успевал понять, что происходит. Он прекратил сопротивляться, но дрожь никак не унималась и стала только крупнее.  
  
Миши еще раз с нажимом прошелся пальцами вдоль его руки: с кожи на веревку, затем снова на кожу. Исследующее прикосновение исчезло не внезапно, а, скорее, постепенно ослабло.  
  
– Все нормально. Это поможет, – услышал Дженсен и почувствовал натяжение с другой стороны лодыжки. Он подался назад, меняя точку опоры, приспосабливаясь к тому, как налегал теперь на обматывающие его туловище кольца. – Лучше?  
  
– Боже. Миша, – голос его не слушался.  
  
Миша все-таки выпустил смешок – не ехидный, а дразнящий и приятно согревающий, как будто он делился секретом.  
  
– Ты очень хорошо держишься, – сказал он, и в его интонации – наконец-то – послышалось нечто темное, нотка заинтересованности, пронзившая Дженсена насквозь, разжигая в теле притупленную страхом похоть. Он едва замечал, как Миша возился с веревкой вокруг его правого бедра, пока тот не спросил:  
  
– Ты мне доверяешь?  
  
– Блядь, – прошептал Дженсен. – Да, Миш.  
  
– Я подниму твою правую ногу, но обещаю, с тобой ничего не случится. И я ничего не сделаю, пока ты не будешь готов. Понял? Просто дай мне знать.  
  
Идея казалась настоящим безумием. Дженсена охватила паника, но уже через мгновение отступила. Разве это имело значение? Единственная нога, еще касавшаяся земли, и так практически его не поддерживала. И какую бы форму сейчас ни приняло сумасшествие Миши… Дженсен хотел узнать его. Он хотел испытать всё.  
  
– Давай.  
  
Одно плавное решительное усилие привело веревки в движение. Они заскользили по джинсовой ткани и друг по другу, как шестеренки в отлаженном механизме, и Дженсена оторвало от земли. Его правая нога с незначительной помощью направляющих Мишиных рук сложилась в колене симметрично левой. Тело приняло новое положение, найдя свое равновесие без опоры. Краем уха Дженсен услышал, как Миша зашипел сквозь зубы от потуги.  
  
Связанный по рукам и ногам, пойманный в синюю паутину он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, но при этом в полной безопасности. Ощущение кружило голову, поражало своей мощью в каком-то необыкновенном смысле, не имевшем никакого отношения – и, в то же время, во всех смыслах относившемся – к тому факту, что Дженсен безумно хотел Мишу. Это кардинально отличалось по глубине и сути от пристегивания к кровати ради острых ощущений.  
  
– С ума сойти. Видел бы ты себя, – пронизанный трепетом шепот прозвучал откуда-то справа. – Ты совершенство.  
  
Дженсен невольно вздохнул, почувствовав в волосах Мишину руку. Он дрожал всем телом, хотя был предельно расслабленным, и представил, что, наверное, именно такими были бы впечатления от настоящего полета – надежное зависание над землей.  
  
Миша убрал руку от его головы и провел по спине и плечам, по бедрам и стопам, не разрывая при этом страхующей близости. Прикосновения не оставляли у Дженсена сомнений в их преднамеренности, и что-то очень собственническое проскальзывало в умиротворении и нежности, с которыми сильные пальцы скручивались на его запястьях или сжимались на бицепсах. Сильнее всего эти пальцы нужны были Дженсену там, куда они нарочно не приближались, и вскоре все его мысли свелись к простым "Да", "Еще" и "Пожалуйста". Возможно, он даже произнес что-то из этого вслух, но в любом случае Миша наверняка был в курсе.  
  
Через несколько бесконечно долгих, мучительных, блаженных минут Миша сказал:  
  
– Сейчас я медленно тебя опущу, но ты не упадешь. Расслабься.  
  
У Дженсена получилось кивнуть. Воздух разливался у него в легких неторопливыми глубокими волнами, по венам стремительно бежала разогретая кровь. Он ждал, что будет больно, когда его ноги – сначала правая, а затем левая – освободились, но ничего не ощутил, кроме необычайной релаксации.  
  
– Не пытайся подняться, – предупредил Миша. Дженсен ответил хриплым смешком. В таком состоянии он не смог бы встать, даже если бы захотел.  
  
Хотя ему и не пришлось: Миша сделал что-то у него над головой, и Дженсен почувствовал, как опускается вниз. Ноги стали складываться естественным образом, пока он не встал на колени, а после этого Миша помог ему сесть на пятки. Руки по-прежнему были плотно привязаны к спине, но натяжение тросов, державших его тело на весу, наконец ослабло.  
  
Обойдя спереди, Миша опустился на колени, взял в свои мягкие руки его лицо и поднимал до тех пор, пока их глаза не встретились.  
  
– Ты еще со мной, Дженсен? – спросил он тихим, огрубевшим от вожделения голосом.  
  
Дженсен сглотнул. Кивнул. Выдавил из себя:  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Как самочувствие?  
  
Он снова тихо засмеялся и, закрыв глаза в попытке укрыться от притягательного взгляда, который связывал его покрепче веревок, безвольно прильнул к Мишиным ладоням. Мише такого ответа было достаточно.  
  
– Я мог бы дать клиническое объяснение твоему состоянию, если бы думал, что оно тебе нужно, – поддразнил он.  
  
– Ебать, Миш, – жалобно, почти шепотом просипел Дженсен. Миша легонько провел пальцем по его губам.  
  
– Так вот что тебе нужно?  
  
Дженсен резко втянул носом воздух и решительно посмотрел вперед. Глаза забегали по лицу Миши, словно что-то искали, отслеживая, как склонилась его голова, как выскользнул и смочил губы язык, как сжались полуприкрытые веки.  
  
– Я решил, что тебе будет легче расслабиться, если оставить одежду… – Звук его голоса становился все тише и тише по мере того, как взгляд продвигался по телу, осматривая веревки, отмечая дрожь в теле и прямое свидетельство возбуждения Дженсена. – Возможно, я был неправ.  
  
– Миша, – рявкнул Дженсен. Миша вскинул голову, их глаза встретились. – Заткнись и поцелуй меня.  
  
– А ты точно?..  
  
– Миша.  
  
Казалось, он вдруг занервничал, хотя из них двоих именно Дженсен был связанным и беспомощным. Но затем он кивнул.  
  
– Я хотел это сделать, знаешь. Всегда.  
  
Осторожно и очень медленно – так медленно, что Дженсену хотелось закричать, – Миша наклонился и припал к нему в поцелуе. С абсолютной точностью он накрыл его губы своими, срывая с них невольный стон, и без колебаний проскользнул языком дальше. Дженсен вытянулся, пораженный вкусом, теплом, необузданной жаждой, скрывавшихся все это время за тщательно контролируемой маской, в которой Миша представал перед остальным миром. Он почувствовал, как впились в веревки Мишины пальцы, притягивая его ближе, заставляя привстать на коленях и прижаться всем телом.  
  
– Охренеть, – выдохнул Миша, прерывая поцелуй, чтобы набрать воздуха. Его глаза на мгновение расширились, а потом улыбка стала совершенно дикой. – Дженсен, – промурлыкал он и отклонился в сторону, прихватив зубами краешек уха. – Скажи, это ведь не самая любимая у тебя одежда?  
  
Дженсен даже не помнил, во что был одет.  
  
– Нет…  
  
– Хорошо. Принесу ножницы, – он отодвинулся и еще раз поймал взгляд Дженсена. – Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя развязал.  
  
Дыхание сперлось в груди. Импульс нестерпимой жажды кольнул Дженсена прямо в член. Он мог бы сказать "хочу". Мог бы убедить Мишу поменяться местами. Назвать это расплатой. Заставить вернуть долг. Разложить его прямо на этой огромной кровати и брать всю ночь напролет, пока ни один из них будет не в силах пошевелиться.  
  
– Нет, – ответил за Дженсена какой-то из мазохистский уголок его подсознания.  
  
Миша облизнулся, его глаза горели.  
  
– Если я срежу одежду, то уже никуда тебя не выпущу.  
  
Но Дженсену хотелось, ему нужно было почувствовать веревки своей кожей. Узнать, сможет ли он взлететь еще раз в руках Миши.  
  
– Неси ножницы.


	2. Парение

– Дыши, – сказал Миша и отошел, оставив Дженсена на коленях.  
  
Дженсен устал. Воздух с трудом заходил в его пересохшее горло, заставляя грудь вздыматься, от чего веревки, кольцами обвивавшие тело на груди и руках, запястьях и лодыжках, бедрах и талии, при каждом вдохе врезались в кожу. Его трясло, но будь он проклят, если не сможет вытерпеть. Он никогда не боялся риска, всего добивался тяжелым трудом, шел по жизни своим путем с тех пор, как стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы уверенным шагом ставить одну ногу перед другой.  
  
И все же прямо сейчас только веревки, выкрашенные в синий ("потому что весна", что бы ни означала эта чушь) и натянутые поверх одежды, удерживали единым целым все составлявшие Дженсена части, потому что Миша их разобрал, отделил друг от друга вместе с панцирем самоконтроля и обнажил то, что скрывалось под маской уверенности, которую Дженсен показывал миру. Да и себе самому, если уж быть до конца честным, каждый раз, смотря в зеркало.  
  
Прикосновение к плечу через крепко перетянутую на бицепсе футболку послало в низ живота тепловой заряд такой силы, подобных которому Дженсен не чувствовал лет с шестнадцати, когда впервые с восторженным трепетом засаживал девчонке на два года старше прямо на заднем сидении позаимствованной у отца машины.  
  
– Дыши, – повторил Миша. На шею сзади надавил тонкий, тупой край лезвия.  
  
Дженсен закрыл глаза, хотя это не помогло сдержать в груди предательский звук. Первый надрез отозвался в его ушах громом. Мягкий треск разрезаемой ткани показался последовавшим дождем. Теплый воздух лизнул его позвоночник по оголенному до первого витка веревки V-образному участку кожи.  
  
"Не надо", думал Дженсен, но не решался заговорить, боясь, что если начнет, то уже не сумеет остановиться, и тогда даже эти веревки не удержат все то, что скопилось внутри него. _Не надо_ продолжать. _Не надо_ стирать последнюю из хрупких масок – футболку и старые джинсы, которые прятали тело от синих блестящих глаз.  
  
– Не останавливайся.  
  
Только услышав слова, Дженсен узнал в ломаном, режущем ухо звуке свой голос.  
  
Миша мог бы его успокоить, утешить прикосновением, словом, – да, черт возьми, – еще одним опустошающим поцелуем. Мог бы, но не предложил ничего. Просто повернул ножницы горизонтально, чтобы сделать аккуратный надрез поперек спины, и легко заскользил вдоль веревки по краю лопатки (ощущение метала на коже было неласковым и жестким, но безболезненным и надежным), и только дойдя до места, где рука Дженсен вплотную прилегала к телу, остановился.  
  
Ножницы поднялись к переходящему в плечо изгибу шеи, безошибочно определив точку, будто бы созданную специально для укусов и поцелуев. Ткань шуршала от каждого сокращения лезвий, лоскуты футболки отогнулись спереди и сзади, когда ножницы обошли угол плеча и стали спускаться по руке к веревкам.  
  
Дженсен успел подумать, что раздевать его будут, похоже, по сантиметру за раз, а в следующий момент Миша одним рывком высвободил его рукав из верхних петель веревки. Следующим рывком он вытянул на себя остальную застрявшую ткань и с резким клацаньем отрезал. Затем его пальцы переключились на спину. Кожа Дженсена стала настолько восприимчивой, что реагировала на малейшее касание, и даже грубое трение ткани, протаскиваемой между рукой и ребрами, ощущалось как любовная ласка.  
  
Над ухом пронеслось теплое дыхание.  
  
– Ты совершенство, Дженсен, – Миша обвел рукой обнаженное плечо. Теперь, чтобы видеть его действия, Дженсену пришлось опустить голову. Он проследил глазами за тем, как клочок ткани, ничем больше не сдерживаемый, скользнул вниз по груди, мимо веревок, и приземлился ему на бедро.  
  
– Миш.  
  
Неопределенный, не выраженный призыв.  
  
– Можно, я кое-что сделаю, Дженсен? – спросил Миша, прижимая ножницы к его позвоночнику. На этот раз разрез отвернул вправо, отзеркаливая предыдущий, сделанный несколько секунд – или часов – назад.  
  
Дженсен прикусил губу, чтобы не сдаться окончательно. Никто и никогда не должен отвечать на подобные вопросы словами "все, что угодно" – особенно, если спрашивал Миша. Но ответить "нет" он тоже не мог. Не мог даже спросить, пока к нему прижимались ножницы. Воздух стал казаться холодным, словно до сих пор тепло костра, который разгорался под кожей, хранила только тонкая футболка.  
  
– Мне нужно тебя видеть, – прошептал Миша. – Хочу видеть каждый сантиметр, каждый оттенок этого тела… – Дженсен, можно, я включу свет?  
  
В полумраке было безопасно. Мягкий приглушенный свет служил защитой, еще одной маской, о существовании которой Дженсен даже не подозревал. Он закрыл глаза, сделал трудный вдох и кивнул. Где-то внутри себя он нашел запасы сил, чтобы сказать:  
  
– Да.  
  
Мимолетное прикосновение к правому плечу стало его наградой. Пальцы ласковым движением смахнули обрывки футболки, а мгновением позже ощущение близости полностью исчезло. Дженсен заставил себя продолжить дышать и поднял глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Миша пересекал комнату. В его движениях не было ни тени сомнения, только самообладание и уверенность. Надежность.  
  
Свет вернулся постепенно. Глаза не жгло, но Дженсен все равно захотел их закрыть, опустить голову и отвернуться. Он бы так и сделал, если бы смог оторваться глаза от Миши. Они оба словно заново переигрывали одну из сцен между Дином и Кастиэлем. Миша смотрел на него с пожирающей непристойностью, с желанием получить все, что было у Дженсена, все, что тот мог бы отдать, не оставляя надежды на возможный компромисс или откуп. Ножницы свисали из его руки, свободно раскачиваясь на чуть согнутых пальцах, пока он шагал обратно. Дженсен чувствовал пронзительный взгляд каждой клеткой своего тела, словно синие глаза могли заглянуть под кожу, и еще глубже, в места, где хранилось то, что он прятал даже от самого себя.  
  
Миша опустился перед ним на колени и поднес руку к его лицу, проведя кончиком пальцев по подбородку. Дженсен не брился перед приходом, решил не заморачиваться, и теперь ему казалось, он слышал царапающий звук трущейся о щетину кожи.  
  
– Совершенство, – выдохнул Миша. Уверенно и легко, как крыло птицы, его рука поднялась к губам Дженсена. – Останься. Не закрывайся от меня. Пожалуйста.  
  
Дженсен закрыл глаза и подался навстречу. Он не представлял, способен ли был открыться еще больше, но все равно кивнул.  
  
– Что ты делаешь?  
  
Наклонившись, Миша скользнул по сухим потрескавшимся губами своими мягкими и горячими.  
  
– Освобождаю тебя, – сказал он и продолжил резать.  
  
На вдохах грудь вжималась в металл и веревки сильнее. Дженсен беспомощно хватался за воздух пальцами за спиной. Тело Миши – теплое, крепкое, надежное – взывало к нему, и вдобавок ко всему приходилось бороться с желанием просто упасть вперед. Когда он сжал кулаки, натяжение в петлях возросло, и ощущение слегка грубоватой пеньки на чувствительной коже под правым запястьем на какой-то момент словно перешло на все его тело.  
  
– Миша, – позвал он так тихо, что за шорохом опадающей ткани едва смог расслышать себя.  
  
– Тш-ш-ш. Дыши, Дженсен. Чувствуй.  
  
Последний клочок футболки, застрявший под правой рукой, присоединился к вороху мягких лоскутов у Дженсена на коленях, выросшему до небольшой горки. Из-за плотных джинсов Дженсен не мог их почувствовать, и на секунду это чуть не свело его с ума. Он хотел чувствовать всё.  
  
Миша выщипнул ткань между петлями и сделал прорезь такого размера, чтобы хватило места просунуть лезвие между одеждой и кожей. Казалось, воздух застрял в легких. Дженсен через силу восстановил дыхание, вспоминая с трудом, вдох или выдох он делал до этого, а ножницы в ровном темпе двигались дальше, не ускоряясь даже на верхней части груди, где не проходили веревки. Дженсен почти захныкал от чувства потери, когда Миша переместился ему за спину, чтобы проделать новый надрез в тесном пространстве между руками. Он неуклюже поерзал, пытаясь оглянуться.  
  
С загадочной, едва уловимой улыбкой Миша протянул руку и повернул обратно его лицо:  
  
– Просто чувствуй, Дженсен. Остальное предоставь мне.  
  
Сопротивляться было бесполезно, поэтому Дженсен закрыл глаза и уронил подбородок на грудь. Позади него Миша продолжил срезать футболку, вытягивая клочки между плотно привязанными руками и пропуская участки, которые полностью перекрывали веревки. Неровные разлохмаченные кромки ткани щекотали сверхчуткую кожу. Каждая распустившаяся ниточка ощущалась так же ярко, как тепло Миши, дыхание и властный голодный взгляд, следивший за каждой его реакцией.  
  
Потеря самоконтроля должна была стать худшим кошмаром Дженсена, позорной уступкой, неприемлемой даже для рассмотрения. Он считал себя личностью, а не вещью или чьей-то собственностью, с которой можно играть в свое удовольствие. Но сейчас дело было не в контроле, и вместо беспомощности Дженсен чувствовал… сокровенность. Как будто своим подчинением он вручил Мише драгоценный дар, с которым тот обращался с почтением, с заботой и даже (Господи, казалось сумасшествием так думать, но) с любовью. Потому что происходившее не было частью плана, как раздеть его и оттрахать до потери сознания. Даже Миша с его изворотливостью и манией все продумывать не смог бы провернуть такой трюк. Происходившее было чем-то более значимым.  
  
В какой момент Миша перестал быть просто коллегой и другом? С первого прикосновения веревки к груди? В момент, когда Дженсен позволил подвести себя под свисавшие с потолка канаты? Или когда он, сдавшись Мишиной эксцентричности, принес найденную под дверью коробку?  
  
Последний торчавший сбоку клочок отправился к остальным. Дженсен сделал вдох и почувствовал легкое скольжение Мишиных пальцев по позвоночнику.  
  
– Какое же совершенство, – прошептал Миша. Теперь, когда от футболки остался только свивавший с петель на талии пояс, его надрезы стали резкими и быстрыми. – Можешь привстать на колени? Я помогу держаться.  
  
Дженсен кивнул, но привести ноги в движение у него получилось только со второй попытки, и пришлось опираться на руку Миши, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Он снова оглянулся, пытаясь поймать Мишин взгляд.  
  
– Миш… пожалуйста. Что… зачем это тебе? – прозвучало бессвязно. Он понимал, что хотел узнать, но не представлял, как сформулировать вопрос.  
  
Миша наклонил голову, и на этот раз в его жесте не было ничего от Кастиэля. Понимающие глаза, в свете ламп особенно яркие по сравнению с глубокой чернотой зрачков, отражали вдумчивость, радость, нежность и всецело Мишу.  
  
– Вот ты мне и скажешь. Потом.  
  
В словах было обещание, и, сказав их, Миша пропал из виду.  
  
И снова Дженсену оставалось только смириться. Он даже подумать не мог о том, чтобы потребовать прямого ответа, пока не способен был даже держаться ровно без помощи. Мишины руки спустились по его плечам к спине и подцепили крайнюю петлю на уровне позвоночника, вызвав легкую стянутость в груди и не давая ему упасть. Лезвие скользнуло тупым краем под пояс его джинсов. Дженсен вздрогнул. Он думал, что Миша начнет с пуговицы, с ширинки… с обычного способа.  
  
Но это, конечно, было бы не в его стиле.  
  
– Такие же ножницы используют фельдшеры в скорой помощи, чтобы в чрезвычайных ситуациях быстро удалить одежду, – тихо сказал Миша, перерезая плотный деним без видимых усилий. Ножницы быстро и уверенно продвигались вниз по бедру Дженсена. – Они за секунду могут освободить тебя от веревок. Я бы не поставил под угрозу твою безопасность, если бы что-то пошло не так… или, если бы ты передумал.  
  
– Боже, – на выдохе прошептал Дженсен то ли от удивления, то ли от облегчения, то ли и вовсе от смеха.  
  
– Не совсем, – поддразнил Миша, прижимаясь к его плечу и губами скользя по чувствительной точке за ухом. Его голос упал до знакомого хриплого полушепота. – Возможно, ангел. Об этом тоже можешь рассказать мне позже.  
  
Дженсен все-таки засмеялся, выпустил напряжение, державшее его разум кристально ясным, почти не замечая, как Миша занялся другой стороной. Господи, этот человек был… невероятным.  
  
Когда джинсы свободно сползли до уровня обвитых вокруг бедер веревок, но ощущения легкой прохлады в чувствительных местах не возникло, Дженсен посмотрел вниз.  
  
Похоже, все это время Миша разрезал поверх белья. Черт бы его побрал.  
  
Сердце упало, и подскочил пульс, когда к Дженсену пришло понимание, что разгоняться и спешить не входило в Мишины планы. Он и сам не был уверен, чего ожидал – что Миша освободит его ноги полностью или что избавится только от мешавшей части джинсов – но он точно не рассчитывал, что в движениях Миши до конца сохраниться бережная, методичная скрупулезность, доводившая теперь до отчаяния, не давая возможности как-нибудь повлиять.  
  
Прикосновение ножниц, смыкавшихся по кругу сначала правой, потом левой ноги, походило на вливание в вены раскаленной лавы. Дженсена снова забила дрожь, но не от напряжения в мышцах расставленных бедер, хотя смутно он осознавал, как гудели колени под давлением тела на дешевый ковер с тонкой прокладкой. Ощущение нежных рук, скользивших между ногами, но даже близко не подходивших туда, где были желанны сильнее всего, снова грозило его разорвать.  
  
И дело было не в том, что исчезло чувство защищенности и надежности – нет, оно никуда не делось. Просто теперь оно было пронизано толстой нитью секса и голодной страсти, необходимости не только получать, но и принадлежать, и понимание этого факта своей неожиданностью выбило воздух у Дженсена из груди. Он закрыл глаза, стал прочесывать сознание в поисках источника столь дикой мысли, испытывая иррациональный порыв обвинить во всем Мишу, но… она была в нем. Пряталась где-то глубоко внутри, эта жажда, эта потребность быть желанным до такой степени, чтобы в принципе стереть разницу между желанием и обладанием. Каким-то образом Миша увидел ее, распознал, а затем просто взял и открыл дверь в подвал, включил свет и стал звать ее выйти с ним поиграть.  
  
Ткань джинсов клочок за клочком падала на ковер. Миша выдергивал, обрезал и складывал обрезки аккуратной горкой на полу. Его руки ни разу не замешкались, ни разу не остановились, но в конце концов он снова стоял перед Дженсеном на коленях, вглядываясь в лицо, пока их взгляды не встретились.  
  
– Сейчас я помогу тебе встать, – сказал он тихо. – У тебя может закружиться голова, но обещаю, ты не упадешь. Я проведу тебя до кровати, чтобы ты мог сесть с краю. Хорошо?  
  
– Миш… – Дженсен осекся, сделал рваный вдох и кивнул. – Хорошо. Да.  
  
Миша начал подниматься первым. Дженсен отзеркалил его движения, поставив на пол сперва одну ступню, а затем вторую, и опираясь на Мишины руки, крепко державшие его за плечи. Как только он встал, вся кровь оттекла из черепа, и его повело вперед. Миша уверенно стоял на ногах и поменял положение только за тем, чтобы придвинуться ближе.  
  
– Все в порядке, – зашептал он Дженсену на ухо. – Не торопись. Я держу тебя.  
  
Пытаясь успокоить дыхание и чувствуя, как раскачивается под ногами пол, Дженсен откинул голову Мише на плечо. Его пульс колотился в бешеном ритме, как после долгого марафона. Каждый сантиметр голой кожи покрылся потом. От прикосновений Миши его словно било током.  
  
В конечном счете Дженсен совладал со своим телом. Он позволил довести себя до кровати – осторожно, мелкими шагами – и осел на край с резким вздохом. Когда Миша дотянулся до его лица, он закрыл глаза и прижался щекой к ладони.  
  
– Молодец, – сказал Миша. Похвала разлилась теплом внутри Дженсена и румянцем на его щеках. В ярком свете комнаты Миша должен был это заметить, но ничего не сказал. Он опустился на колени и принялся срезать носки Дженсена – поочередно с каждой ноги – двигаясь от лодыжки к пятке, затем в сторону пальцев, хотя мог бы с такой же легкостью просто их стащить.  
  
Когда Дженсен снова открыл глаза, Миша все еще стоял перед ним на коленях, напряженный и собранный, и смотрел на него снизу вверх с диким, едва контролируемым возбуждением, уловимым только по блеску в глазах и сиплому шепоту полуоткрытых губ.  
  
– Я остановлюсь, если ты скажешь.  
  
Миша держал руки расслабленными у себя на коленях, раздражающе не дотрагиваясь до Дженсена. С указательного и большого пальцев его правой руки до сих пор свисали ножницы.  
  
– Клянусь, мы останемся друзьями.  
  
Дженсен заставил себя спросить:  
  
– А если не скажу?  
  
– Мы останемся друзьями, – убедительно повторил Миша, но его глаза потемнели. Он привстал на коленях и теперь был намного ближе к Дженсену, но все еще недостаточно близко, черт бы его побрал. – Но еще у нас будет _это_. И переиграть все заново мы уже не сможем.  
  
«Это».  
  
Без пояснений, без контекста, кроме того, что могло предложить Дженсену его воображение – мучительно скудное по сравнению с Мишиным. Он собирался ответить "Да", или "Сделай это", или что-нибудь в той же степени самоуверенное, может быть, даже дерзкое. Но вслух сказал только:  
  
– Я твой.  
  
Миша плавно поднялся, не спуская с Дженсена глаз, и присел на кровать рядом.  
  
– Двигайся назад вместе со мной.  
  
Справиться без помощи рук было не просто, но Миша придерживал его и направлял, и Дженсен сумел проползти на спине по мягкому покрывалу, отталкиваясь ногами, пока не оказался прямо в центре огромного матраса. Миша подложил ему под голову и плечи подушки.  
  
– Прогнись немного в спине. Не напрягай руки, пусть они лягут естественно. Все получится, просто расслабиться и дай телу свободу.  
  
У Дженсена действительно получилось, хотя все инстинкты говорили ему, что должно быть неудобно. Он не чувствовал нагрузки на запястья, только слабое жжение между лопатками. Вряд ли у него получилось бы заснуть в такой позе, но лежать – вполне. Беспомощным и уязвимым, прикрытым только веревками и тонким хлопком боксеров.  
  
– Миш, – он зажмурился от внезапно накатившего ужаса. Миша успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на грудь, между двумя широкими участками обмотки.  
  
– Тише. Ты всё получишь, Дженсен. Обещаю.  
  
Под его неподвижной рукой сердечный ритм Дженсена постепенно вернулся к нормальному. Дыхание замедлилось, и чувство паники отступило. Дженсен дрожал, но не от холода, а из-за отголосков иррационального страха, и когда наконец он открыл глаза, то не увидел даже намека на осуждение или насмешку во взгляде Миши – одно лишь спокойное, терпеливое понимание, что Миша готов был хоть всю ночь просидеть вот так рядом с ним.  
  
Дженсен сглотнул сухой комок в горле и сказал:  
  
– Все в порядке.  
  
– Уверен?  
  
Миша улыбнулся – всего-то слегка изогнул краешек губ, но его глаза счастливо засветились, и Дженсен кивнул. Не было смысла даже пытаться угадать, что будет дальше, но он доверял Мише.  
  
Еще один легкий поцелуй вскользь коснулся его губ, и Миша отстранился, а через мгновение Дженсен с шипением выдохнул от прикосновения к бедру ножниц. Лезвие оттянуло пояс боксеров сначала с левого бока, где Миша сидел, и затем с правого, когда он перегнулся и накрыл Дженсена теплом своего тела.  
  
– Приподнимись, – попросил Миша. Дженсен выгнулся чуть сильнее, чтобы отрезки белья могли свободно из-под него выскользнуть. Слезая с кровати, Миша сказал: – Потерпи еще немного.  
  
Ножницы упали на тумбочку, разрезанные боксеры – на пол.  
  
С пристальным (насколько позволяло положение тела) вниманием Дженсен наблюдал за тем, как Миша подошел к аккуратно смотанным веревкам, остававшимся напрочь забытыми вплоть до этого момента. И очень зря, как оказалось. Взяв один моток, Миша забрался обратно на кровать и устроился у Дженсена между ног.  
  
От прикосновения к левому бедру, едва ощутимого через оставшуюся под веревками ткань джинсов, Дженсен шумно вздохнул. Миша оттянул пальцами нижний виток, просунул через него конец принесенной веревки и стал вытягивать его в длинный хвост с другой стороны. Осторожно и очень неторопливо перебирая руками, будто впереди была уйма времени, он продел этот хвост под соответствующий виток на правом бедре Дженсена, затем снова повел его влево и так поочередно пропусках через петли, пока не добрался до самых верхних.  
  
От напряжения в шее начал гудеть затылок. Дженсен уронил голову назад, а Миша тем временем стал повторять свою схему в обратном направлении, каждым прикосновением провоцируя дрожь по всему телу. Что и зачем он делал (они оба, если честно) – Дженсен понятия не имел и поэтому просто сдался, капитулировал уже в который раз за эту ночь, словно капитуляция была временным состоянием, то захватывавшим его, то снова угасавшим, чтобы затем подняться и еще раз сломить его волю.  
  
Миша съехал на бок и начал затягивать шнуровку, скрепляя ноги Дженсена вместе – тот не шевелился, пока не почувствовал скользнувшую под яйца руку. Таившаяся внутри похоть закипела неистово и неожиданно ярко. Дженсен застонал, попытался придвинуться, но рука Миши отодвигалась синхронно с ним, не позволяя прижаться, не задевая член, оставляя ни с чем, а затем и вовсе отпустила. Стоны Дженсена перешли в слабые завывания. Он закрыл глаза, медленно умирая от жажды, которая прожигала вены, пульсировала внизу живота, раздирала голос здравого смысла на маленькие шепчущие клочки голодного отчаяния.  
  
Затянув веревку до конца, Миша все так же спокойно и неколебимо отполз назад, за новым из оставленных у ножек кровати мотком.  
  
– Господи, Миш… пожалуйста, – Дженсен беспомощно выкрутил прижатые собственным весом запястья, но в ответ он услышал: "Терпи", – и почувствовал, как на левой икре, чуть ниже колена, обернулся очередной виток.  
  
Как будто у него был выбор.  
  
И он терпел, позволяя Мише закончить с левой ноги и перейти к правой, продеть веревку через каждую вторую петлю и стянуть их так крепко, чтобы у Дженсена не осталось ни шанса раздвинуть ноги. Но даже этого для Миши оказалось недостаточно. Он распустил еще один моток и без спешки начал терпеливо продевать ее через петли на связанных лодыжках Дженсена, надежно фиксируя их вместе.  
  
Когда со шнуровкой было покончено, Миша очистил кровать неожиданно резким взмахом руки, сбросив на пол неиспользованные веревки. Сердце Дженсена пропустило удар. Это было всего лишь одно движение, но после совершенного, тщательного самоконтроля, который Миша демонстрировал всю ночь, оно походило на пробуждение огня в сердца вулкана.  
  
– Сделаешь для меня кое-что? – хрипло спросил Миша, обходя кровать осторожными медленными шагами, словно больше не доверял себе, и присаживаясь слева – не ближе, чем было необходимо, чтобы он мог дотронуться пальцами до щеки Дженсена.  
  
На этот раз Дженсен забылся.  
  
– Что угодно, – сказал он с готовностью.  
  
Миша улыбнулся и открыл тумбочку. Послышалось копошение. Дженсен почувствовал внезапное озарение дурным предчувствием при мысли о том, что могло храниться внутри, под рукой у Миши, когда тот сам лежал в постели. Воображение вышло из-под контроля. Это длилось одно мгновение, пока Миша еще не успел увлечь Дженсена по очередной произвольный траектории, словно они неслись на бешеной скорости вниз по дороге, которая была видна только ему. То, что он в итоге показал Дженсену, внешне напоминало миниатюрную подушку размером где-то три на восемь дюймов, покрытую мягкой на вид зеленой тканью.  
  
– Закрой глаза, Дженсен.  
  
Как ни старался, Дженсен не видел, какие проблемы могли возникнуть из-за невинной подушки. Наперекор всем рациональным доводам он послушно закрыл веки и секундой позже почувствовал, как на них что-то опустилось. Нежные прикосновения распределили давление, разглаживая над скулами и по переносице и погружая Дженсена в непроглядную тьму. Это не напугало его, хотя, наверное, должно было. Тонкий аромат, определить который у Дженсена не получалось, вместе с прохладной тканью, накрывавшей кожу, действовали на него расслабляюще. Подушка для глаз была заполнена чем-то сыпучим, вроде маленьких шариков, и блокировала каждую щель, куда мог бы просочиться свет, но в то же время была достаточно легкой, чтобы не вызывать даже малейшего неудобства.  
  
– Дженсен, – прозвучал тихий шепот над левом ухом, посылая телу дрожь. – Не двигайся. – Миша слегка задел губами его кожу, и от неожиданности Дженсен дернулся. – Если она соскользнет, я развяжу тебя, найду подходящую одежду и отправлю домой. Ты меня понял?  
  
– Бля. Миша, что…  
  
– Нет, Дженсен. Только отвечай на вопрос. Ты понял?  
  
Проклиная себя за то, что попался в эту хитрую ловушку, он уже собирался кивнуть, но вдруг испугался, что прохладная ткань окажется слишком гладкой и упадет от малейшего движения, поэтому только сдавленно прохрипел:  
  
– Да.  
  
Миша больше ничего не сказал. Матрас поднялся, расставшись с его весом, и комната провалилась в тишину. Если Миша и продолжал двигаться, то делал это совершенно беззвучно.  
  
Дженсен лежал, опьяненный страхом, похотью и тревогой, и думал, во что он себя втянул – во что позволил Мише себя втянуть – и почему Миша медлил, и куда, черт возьми, он ушел.  
  
Еще через какое-то время Дженсен стал проклинать последние несколько лет, проведенных в роли Дина, потому что его нынешнее положение было как раз из числа тех, в которые Дин никогда не дал бы себя поставить. Или в которых сообразил бы что-нибудь умное, например, считать секунды, чтобы иметь примерное представление, как долго лежал тут один. Наверное, он сходил с ума, раз начал думать о Дине, как о живом человеке, а не персонаже, личину которого носил по восемь, десять, а то и шестнадцать часов в день девять месяцев в году. О персонаже, который, с большой вероятностью, являлся также главной причиной, почему Дженсен вообще здесь оказался…  
  
Одно восхитительное, безупречное движение сомкнутых в кольцо пальцев окутало его член влажной теплотой.  
  
Все мысли разом остановились.  
  
Отчаянное желание без примесей гордости и здравого смысла сконцентрировалось в груди и вырвалась протяжным стоном.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – взмолился Дженсен, пытаясь найти способ как-то повлиять на происходящее, а не просто беспомощно дергаться.  
  
Пальцы исчезли, и вместе с ними схлынуло тепло, но взамен пришло другое, хорошо знакомое ощущение, как по всей длине члена раскатывался презерватив. Несмотря на вырвавшийся из груди жалобный всхлип, все мысли Дженсена сузились до "Блядь, да".  
  
Матрас под ним прогнулся сильнее, к бедрам прижалась разгоряченная кожа, плечи вдавило в кровать, а над ухом пронеслось тихое и бесстыдное:  
  
– Я тайком попробовал на вкус. Но ты ведь не против, Дженсен?  
  
Ну и что он мог на это сказать?  
  
Вопрос, впрочем, явно был риторическим, потому что тепло вернулось на член, не дожидаясь ответа, окутало ствол, накрыло головку, а затем стало опускаться. Дженсен услышал низкий рваный вздох, не принадлежавший ему. Он почувствовал, как сместился на нем Мишин вес, и понял…  
  
– Миша, – он зарылся пальцами в покрывало, когда тело Миши опустилось до конца, целиком приняв в себя Дженсена, и замерло. – Боже… хочу тебя видеть… пожалуйста…  
  
Дженсен не ожидал, что Миша уступит – с его-то зловредностью, – но шелковая подушка сползла с глаз и полетела в сторону. Оставшуюся на плече Дженсена руку Миша сжал так крепко, что утром наверняка можно ждать синяк. Его грудь вздымалась от медленных глубоких вдохов, а бледная кожа, изголодавшаяся по солнечному свету холодной ванкуверской зимой, блестела от пота. Миша поднял голову. Огромные черные зрачки в его глазах горели от желания, и Дженсен застонал, встретившись с его взглядом.  
  
Мише потребовалось несколько вздохов, чтобы произнести сексуально-низким голосом, который он использовал на съемках:  
  
– Дженсен, ты еще здесь?  
  
У Дженсена вырвался истерический смешок.  
  
– Ебать, а где еще мне быть, Миш? – спросил он, но вместо твердости в голосе слышалось отчаяние.  
  
После еще одной серии вздохов ритмы их дыхания начали совпадать, и Дженсен готов был поклясться, что чувствовал биение пульса глубоко в Мишином теле.  
  
– Справедливо, – ответил Миша спустя немного времени. Он закрыл глаза, чуть-чуть передвинулся, слегка качнув бедрами, и хрипло застонал с Дженсеном в унисон. – Ты такой… Охренительно. Классный.  
  
Ничего толкового на это Дженсен ответить не мог. Он мог только ждать и…  
  
Ждать. Пока сжигающая сила его желания стремительно росла до уровня неудержимой.  
  
– Миш…  
  
– Дженсен, – Миша открыл голодные и мутные от похоти глаза, но больше не двигался. – Просто чувствуй. Дыши со мной.  
  
– Блядь, – гаркнул Дженсен, срывая голос. – Миша…  
  
– Дыши, – повторил он неумолимо.  
  
Самообладание сдавало позиции. Дженсен забыл, как дышать, но каким-то образом справился – рвано втянул воздух и так же резко выдохнул, даже близко не попадая в ритм с Мишей.  
  
Этот гад рассмеялся, и вместе с тем – Дженсен почувствовал – едва ощутимая вибрация срезонировала по всему его телу, доходя прямиком до сжатого в нем члена. Дженсен впервые, с тех пор, как отметил свои шестнадцать, проклинал одетую на него резинку.  
  
– Сдается мне, ты дышал всю свою жизнь, Дженсен. Постарайся, – сказал Миша совершенно, блядь, ровным голосом. – Вдыхай со мной… ну же, давай.  
  
Со слабым разочарованным хныканьем Дженсен уронил голову назад, закрыл глаза и послушно сделал вдох, врезаясь кожей в веревки, а затем выдохнул по команде Миши, медленно подчиняя его воле даже этот простейший первородный рефлекс.  
  
– Молодец, – прошептал Миша, когда Дженсен, наконец, взял свое дыхание под какой-никакой контроль. – Вдыхай, вот так… Ты еще чувствуешь? Выдыхай… Себя во мне. С ума сойти, какой же ты охуенный, Дженсен. Снова выдыхай… И вдыхай…  
  
Глубоко внутри Дженсена звуки голоса Миши взбалтывали замысловатую, несовместимую, головокружительную смесь безмятежного спокойствия и звериной похоти. Он не двигался, но давление, окружавшее его член, смещалось и менялось с каждым вздохом, удерживая в напряжении. Казалось чудом, что оба они вообще могли дышать.  
  
Каждая клетка Дженсена словно пробудилась. Все чувства обострились, как лезвие ножа. Кожа стала настолько чувствительной, что он практически мог сосчитать все складки на покрывале под собой, а жар, исходивший от Миши, казался почти обжигающим. Мишин голос стал осязаемым, заскользил по телу, контролируя Дженсена точно так же, как веревки ограничивали его подвижность, и в конце концов не осталось ничего, кроме всеохватывающего ощущения _Миши_.  
  
– Дженсен…  
  
Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Миша откинул голову назад, его грудь вздымалась в борьбе за попытки поддерживать дыхание ровным. Он закусил нижнюю губу и вздрогнул всем телом, посылая импульсы удовольствия прямо вниз. Дженсен опустил взгляд… Миша держал свой член в левой руке. Кисть двигалась вверх и вниз неспешными четкими взмахами, мышцы вздулись от напряжения.  
  
Острая необходимость _видеть_ заставила Дженсена вытянуть шею вперед, сопротивляясь удобному положению. Он думал и не понимал, как же, черт возьми, Мише удавалось сохранять полную неподвижность в остальном теле.  
  
Настала очередь Миши совершенно сбиться с ритма и, стиснув зубы, раздувать ноздри при каждом резком вдохе.  
  
– Блядь, Дженсен, – прошептал он не своим голосом.  
  
– Давай.  
  
Дженсен со стоном упал обратно на подушки, глядя в раскрасневшееся от возбуждения лицо Миши. Тот открыл потемневшие глаза, посмотрел на него безумным, не принимающим возражений взглядом и сказал:  
  
– Кончи со мной.  
  
И это было не пожеланием, а самой настоящей командой.  
  
Дженсен не мог сопротивляться – да и не хотел, – но не представлял, как ее выполнить, если Миша, мать его, даже не двигался…  
  
Внезапно Миша вскрикнул, сжался всем телом и задрожал в оргазменной судороге. Он качнул бедрами так сильно, что у Дженсена перед глазами заплясали белые пятна, и чтобы сохранить молчание, Дженсену пришлось прикусить губу. Он старался уловить каждый звук, каждую необъяснимо нужную деталь момента, как Миша терял самообладание, разливаясь по его животу и груди горячим теплом, не попадавшим только на перевязанные места. Дженсен задергался, попытался выгнуться, войти глубже, но веревки удерживали на месте, накрепко сковав напряженные мышцы, пока Миша выкрикивал его имя и туго сдавливал собой его член.  
  
В следующий момент накрыло уже Дженсена. Словно внутри проломилась невидимая стена, и волны наслаждения захлестнули его с головой, вырывая из груди крик. Прерывая полифонию, Миша повалился вперед с выставленной перед собой рукой, чтобы опереться на матрас где-то над плечом Дженсена. Смещение угла соединения их тел поднесло наслаждение еще выше, Дженсена затрясло от яростной и безнадежной борьбы с веревками, кровь застучала в ушах, вдох застрял в горле.  
  
Он был лишь наполовину в сознании, когда Миша медленно отстранился.  
  
Когда Миша стащил с него презерватив.  
  
Когда Миша вылез из кровати и вернулся с теплой мочалкой и мягким полотенцем, чтобы вытереть его.  
  
– Дженсен, можешь лечь на бок? – спросил Миша, убирая в сторону полотенце. Каждое его движение было наполнено чувством ленивого, глубокого удовлетворения.  
  
– А. Ну да, – Дженсен вяло рассмеялся и с трудом поднял потяжелевшие веки. – Ты что со мной сделал?  
  
Миша растянулся рядом с ним, обвел пальцами кольцо веревок на груди, а затем поцеловал – не сдерживаясь, горячо, властно и так развратно, что у Дженсена снова перехватило дыхание.  
  
– Вот ты и скажи мне, – ответил он с горящими искорками самодовольства в глазах.  
  
– Ты полный псих, – улыбнулся Дженсен.  
  
– Есть такое мнение. Я хочу отвести тебя в душ. Потом обратно в кровать. И так все выходные.  
  
– Ебать.  
  
– Это тоже. Так что, выяснил?  
  
– А?  
  
– Бог или ангел?  
  
Дженсен засмеялся.  
  
– Миша.  
  
Смех Миши переплелся с его собственным. Звучал чертовски здорово.  
  
– Это честно. Давай, переворачивайся, – Миша поерзал и устроился почти вплотную к нему, а затем толкнул, подложив свои ногу и руку ему под бок, и поправил под ним подушку, чтобы та не мешала дышать. Дженсен практически ничего не мог сделать, так что просто лежал и ждал, пока его перевернут. Чувствуя, как давление от веревок стало постепенно слабеть, он спросил:  
  
– Почему ты их просто не разрежешь?  
  
Миша усмехнулся и на мгновение прихватил зубами кончик его уха, сжимая не сильно, но оставляя след.  
  
– Приберегу их на завтра. Я с тобой еще не закончил, и ты никуда от меня не денешься.  
  
"Пиздец", подумал Дженсен. А потом так же молча добавил: "Да". 

 


End file.
